Spróbować
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Q, Bond i pewien "eksperyment". Q07. Fetyszowo. Z dedykacją dla MissMHO.
1. Chapter 1

_Z dedykacją dla MissMHO. Dzięki za inspirację:)._

Q wyłączył laptopa i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gasnący ekran. Kiedy komputer ucichł, starannie go zamknął i włożył do szuflady, należycie ją dosuwając. Zerknął na zegar ścienny; dochodziła druga piętnaście. W nocy.

Narzucił na ramiona marynarkę i wyszedł ze swojego małego "centrum dowodzenia" na cichy, dobrze oświetlony agencyjny korytarz. Przez chwilę po prostu stał z plecami dociśniętymi do zimnych, oszklonych drzwi. Nie czuł zmęczenia, tylko senność, którą wyobrażał sobie jako watę, miękką i ciepłą, otulającą jego bystry umysł i przytępiającą zmysły. Wreszcie ruszył przed siebie, po drodze mijając czytnik. Zeskanował swój palec i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę chce odmeldować i wracać do mieszkania. Wszedł w menu i wybrał „listę obecności", żeby sprawdzić, kto jeszcze zamarudził w siedzibie MI6. Jakoś specjalnie nie zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył jakże znajomy numer. 007. Wybrał na ekranie dotykowym jeszcze jedną opcję i po chwili ruszył w stronę windy.

Zjechał do podziemi, gdzie mieściły się strzelnice i ruszył korytarzem. Nie słyszał żadnych strzałów, dookoła panowała zupełna cisza. Wyszedł zza zakrętu i zobaczył Bonda. Mężczyzna stał oparty o ścianę jednym ramieniem, plecami do niego i wykonywał nieśpieszne ruchy rękami. Nagle coś upadło na podłogę z cichym brzdęknięciem i potoczyło się, lśniąc lekko w blasku jarzeniówek. Pocisk. Bond przeklął krótko i roześmiał się chrapliwie. Kiedy schylił się po kulę, Q nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak mężczyzna zatoczył się. Jego ugięte plecy odsłoniły stojącą na stoliku butelkę whiskey. Do połowy pustą i bez śladu zakrętki.

Agent nadal śmiał się sam do siebie, próbując podnieść pocisk, nie mógł jednak trafić na niego drżącymi palcami. Q bez słowa zbliżył się i przykucnąwszy tuż obok lepiej zbudowanego mężczyzny, ujął podłużny kawałek metalu między palce i wyprostował się. Bond poszedł jego śladem. Przez chwilę stali obok siebie, po czym agent wyciągnął w stronę kwatermistrza otwartą dłoń. Q położył na niej pocisk.

- Dziękuję – powiedział ochryple.

- Co pan robi, agencie Bond?

- Nie widać?

Q nie odpowiedział, zerknął tylko na whiskey.

- Przeprowadzam pewien ważny… eksperyment. – Bond wcisnął nabój w magazynek.

- Na czym ów eksperyment polega?

- Sprawdzam własną celność, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu. Strzelam i piję, a potem znowu strzelam. Nieźle mi idzie. Popatrz na tarczę. – Bond lufą pistoletu wskazał odległy cel. Q znowu bez słowa powędrował spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku. Konturowy człowiek na planszy oberwał kilka razy w głowę i w pierś, zdecydowana większość strzałów jednak go nie dosięgła.

- Z całym szacunkiem – zaczął Q – ale jaki w tym eksperymencie sens?

- Przecież powiedziałem: chcę sprawdzić, ile mogę wypić, zanim zupełnie nie trafię.

- A po czym pan pozna, że zupełnie nie trafił?

- Zwalę się tutaj z kulką w głowie.

Q westchnął, notując sobie w myślach, że M musi się dowiedzieć o tych „eksperymentach" 007. Agentem najwyraźniej musiał zająć się psycholog.

- Wiesz co, chłopcze? – zagadnął go Bond z uśmiechem. – Napij się ze mną. Przejdziemy na „ty".

- Z całym szacunkiem, tylko nie „chłopcze", sir.

W odpowiedzi Bond podał mu butelkę i przechylił ją znacząco. Q poprawił okulary nerwowym gestem i sięgnął po whiskey. Agent jednak nie puścił szkła.

- Piłeś już kiedyś?

Q tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i wyrwał Bondowi butelkę. Pociągnął spory łyk, z całych sił próbując się nie skrzywić i nawet mu się udało, bo agent oprócz uniesienia do góry brwi, nie powiedział nic.

- Teraz możesz mówić mi "James".

- A ty mi „Q", a nie "chłopcze".

- Umowa stoi.

Bond upił łyk whiskey i znowu podał butelkę młodszemu mężczyźnie. Q zawahał się, ale tylko przez chwilę, po czym pociągnął trunku. 007 wcisnął magazynek w pistolet i zbliżył się do stanowiska strzelniczego. Wyprostował ramię i zaczął celować. Trwało to dobre kilka sekund, po czym rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. Q przechylił się lekko i spojrzał na tarczę. Bond chybił. Wycelował znowu, ale zanim nacisnął spust, opuścił broń. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Q i ten podał mu butelkę. Agent pił, aż opróżnił szkło, po czym oddał je towarzyszowi.

- W szafce mam jeszcze jedną butelkę – rzucił Bond, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wystrzelił cztery razy w tarczę, raz trafiając w głowę konturowego człowieka.

- I po co mi ta wiedza? – Q skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach.

007 wcisnął mu pistolet pod pachę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Przyniosę – mruknął, znikając na korytarzu.

Q ostrożnie wziął broń między palce i odłożył na stolik. Od razu wiedział, że pistolet to Beretta PX4 Storm, z pewnością nie nowa. Znowu wziął go do ręki. Nie lubił broni palnej, bo tak łatwo dawała władzę, jakiej niektórzy zdecydowanie nie powinni mieć.

Uniósł rękę i wycelował, przymykając jedno oko. Zanim pomyślał o tym, co robi, nacisnął spust. Wystrzał zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno. Q wbił oczy w tarczę, ale nie miał pojęcia, którą dziurę zrobiła jego kula.

- Ta broń do ciebie zupełnie nie pasuje. – Usłyszał. Bond wszedł nieśpiesznie z napoczętą już butelką.

- Za to do ciebie pasuje: jest równie złachana jak ty.

- Złachana? – Bond uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – A nie nieźle zbudowana i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna? Ale dosyć o mnie, porozmawiajmy o tobie. Ile ty masz w ogóle lat, Q?

Bond podał rozmówcy butelkę; ten upił łyk, cały czas patrząc agentowi w oczy.

- Zgadnij – rzucił, oblizując wargi.

Bond sięgnął po pistolet i sprawdził magazynek. W tym czasie Q znowu upił łyk; wata wokół jego mózgu jakby bardziej zmiękła. Złapał się na tym, że patrzy na wylot butelki, mrużąc oczy. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że piją bez użycia szklanek. A co się mówiło w liceum? Że picie z jednej butelki to jakby pocałunek. Niby pocałunek. Quasi-pocałunek.

- Dwadzieścia osiem. – Usłyszał. Głos Bonda wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

- Czytałeś moje akta – stwierdził sucho, przełykając ślinę.

- Czytałem – przyznał 007. – Lubię wiedzieć, z kim pracuję. Ale w aktach nie ma najciekawszych rzeczy.

- Na przykład? – Q pociągnął potężny łyk.

- Zabiłeś kiedy kogoś?

- Nie, nigdy.

- A zabiłbyś?

- W obronie własnej?

- Niekoniecznie. Żeby wypełnić misję.

- Złego człowieka?

Bond prychnął krótko.

- Nie ma złych ludzi, są tylko tacy, którzy myślą inaczej niż ty.

- Ciekawie powiedziane. – Q powoli usiadł i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, ale po chwili skrzyżował je „po turecku". – Nie zabiłbym.

- A gdyby to miało uratować komuś życie?

- Komu na przykład?

- No nie wiem. – Bond usiadł obok niego, nadal z pistoletem w dłoni. – Mnie?

Udo agenta dotykało kolana kwatermistrza, czego ten drugi był nadzwyczaj świadomy.

- Może. – Upił łyk, nie czekając, aż Bond zabierze mu butelkę.

- Zabiłem wielu ludzi. Część z nich mogła i chciała zabić mnie. Nie wiem, ile razy miałem pistolet przy sercu, skroni czy w ustach. Albo wbity w krocze.

- Jak smakuje?

- Co?

- Lufa pistoletu.


	2. Chapter 2

Q spojrzał na Bonda kątem oka. Wata otępiająca jego umysł stała się gęściejsza.

- Chcesz spróbować?

Młodszy mężczyzna dopił whiskey do dna i odwrócił twarz w stronę pytającego.

- Chcę. – Usłyszał swój własny cichy głos.

- Jest zabezpieczony. – Bond uniósł berettę i dotknął lufą skroni Q, który przymknął powieki. Spodziewał się chłodu metalu, ale wylot pistoletu był ciepły. 007 przesunął broń w dół po policzku mężczyzny aż do kącika jego ust. Q oblizał się leniwie; gardło piekło go przyjemnie od alkoholu. Lufa przesunęła się po jego dolnej wardze, a potem zawróciła i powtórzyła swoją wędrówkę po górnej.

Q rozwarł lekko szczęki. Bond nieśpiesznie przycisnął lufę przez miękką wargę do twardych zębów kwatermistrza, po czym wsunął ją na kilka centymetrów w jego zapraszające usta. Q ostrożnie dotknął językiem metalu. Jego kubki smakowe rozpoznały smak jako ostry, lekko pieprzny, metaliczny. Czubkiem języka znalazł wylot lufy i posmakował go. Szumiało mu w uszach. Kiedy lufa zaczęła się wysuwać z jego ust, zacisnął wargi ciasno wokół niej. Zogniskował wzrok na pistolecie, z którym nadal łączyła go cieniutka niteczka śliny. Otarł usta rękawem i spojrzał na Bonda. Agent patrzył na pistolet, którego lufa lekko lśniła. Powoli przysunął broń do brzucha Q i zaczął wycierać metal o materiał, zsuwając dłoń coraz niżej. Q gwałtownie przełknął ślinę, kiedy poczuł lufę na swojej pachwinie. Ta zarysowała przez niezbyt ciasne spodnie od garnituru jego twardniejącą męskość, żeby po chwili się cofnąć, zostawiając go boleśnie nabrzmiałego tam w dole.

Kwatermistrz już chciał coś powiedzieć, szepnąć pewną nie do końca sprecyzowaną myśl, kiedy nagle Bond jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał się z podłogi i uniósł broń. Padły trzy strzały. Z miejsca, w którym siedział, Q zobaczył lekko przez mgłę, że kule rozerwały papier w samym środku głowy na tarczy. 007 zaśmiał się ochryple i rzucił broń na podłogę. Ta upadła z głośnym hukiem, który Q usłyszał jednak jakby przytłumiony. Coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. Spróbował wstać, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

- Masz słabą głowę, co, chłopcze? – mruknął Bond.

- Tylko nie „chłopcze", sir – wybełkotał z pewnym trudem, ale uśmiechnął się.

Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości też się uśmiechnął.

- Smakowało?

- Nie. I nie chcę już mieć pistoletu w ustach. Nawet kiedy… - urwał.

- Ja go trzymam? – dokończył Bond.

Q kiwnął głową.

- Nie martw się, chłopcze, to już się raczej nie powtórzy.

- Mam… nadzieję, sir.

Bond przykucnął przy Q i odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła swoją dużą ręką. Przesunął dłoń na jego ucho i ścisnął płatek między palcami. Druga dłoń zrobiła to samo z jego drugim uchem. Nagle szybkimi ruchami kciuków uniósł okulary za ich zauszniki tak, że podjechały aż na czoło Q i schowały się pod jego włosami. Agent uśmiechnął się i zbliżył twarz do twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, jednocześnie puszczając okulary. Kiedy szkła zsunęły się z powrotem na nos kwatermistrza, ten odruchowo zamknął oczy.

Wtedy właśnie Q poczuł na wargach usta Bonda. Wata wokół jego mózgu przeszkodziła mu jednak w jakiekolwiek reakcji. Jego bierność chyba nie zaskoczyła agenta, bo ten bez wahania rozchylił mu wargi językiem i przesunął nim po jego zębach. Po chwili ich języki spotkały się ze sobą i Q nie wiedział już, gdzie kończą się usta Bonda, a gdzie zaczynają jego, tym bardziej, że obaj smakowali alkoholem. Q całował mężczyznę zachłannie i namiętnie, ale Bond przerwał pocałunek tak szybko, jak zaczął.

- Dobranoc, chłopcze – szepnął mu w twarz tak, że Q poczuł jego ciepły oddech na skórze.

Kwatermistrz już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy pociemniało mu w oczach.

Nadszedł mrok.

Mózg Q nie miał nawet czasu na myśl w stylu „już więcej nie piję".

Kwatermistrz MI6 obudził się przy swoim biurku z ćmiącym bólem głowy. Zamrugał suchymi oczami i rozejrzał się za okularami. Leżały tuż obok Beretty PX4 Storm. Najpierw niespiesznie założył szkła, po czym sięgnął po broń. Pod nią leżała złożona karteczka. Wziął papier do ręki i rozwinął go.

_Następnym razem tylko pijemy. _

Zapiekły go uszy i policzki. Szybko zmiął wiadomość i cisnął ją do pobliskiego kosza.

Obiecał sobie, że użyje argumentu w stylu „byłem pijany, nic nie pamiętam".

Tak, to dobry pomysł, pomyślał przesuwając palcem po górnej wardze. Dobry pomysł.

- Sir – dodał już na głos.

**KONIEC**


End file.
